Pikmin 3
by MyloXylobro
Summary: REVISED VERSION Olimar has returned home, finding out that scientists are begging him to take them to the Pikmin planet where they can study the fantastic wild life. This expedition soon turns into a disaster and the Pikmin Planet will never be the same
1. Prolouge

Pikmin 3; Prolouge

Captain Olimar looked at the surrounding beauty of the lights the Pikmin were creating as he flew higher and higher into the atmosphere. The President ignored this spectacle and kept on laughing on how they had made a fortune! Olimar simply sighed as he noticed this. His attention was drawn to the Onions, now flying above him in a show of their own, spinning and releasing glitter into the night sky. They kept on following them until the Ship was in space. Slowly and gradually the speed of the rocket increased until it was at light speed. In a few minutes, Olimar had seen the final glim that was the Pikmin Planet and flew into Hocotate...

"Preparing to desend, please take off your helmets and turn off your life support systems, thank you." the Ship told the Captains in it's usual, robotic voice. The Gold plating on the Ship gleamed in the afternoon sun as they landed on Hocotate Freight's landing dock. Olimar and the President jumped out and landed on the solid concrete. The Ship detatched it's Research Pod and litterally spat Louie out, still sleeping.

"Lou-" Olimar was interrupted by the President.

"Olimar, let me handle this, **LOUIE YOU DUNDERHEAD, WAKE THE HECK UP!!!!!!**" he shouted. Louie woke up with a start and was almost like a martail arts student as he jumped up, preparing for self defence. As he noticed what was going on, he sat down in his normal state.

"Oh, hehe, sorry." Louie apologised.

"Well, don't go sleeping on the job, now get up from there and let's all go home!" the President replied. As Louie and the President walked away slowly, Olimar called out to them.

"GUYS!" the two turned aroud, listening. "What are we going to put the Purple and White Pikmin?" he asked. The two Pikmin species were stored in the ship's hull, while not having their own onions.

"Well, let them out, let's see how they're doing!" President said. Olimar walked stiffly over to the ship, walked into the green light below it and called upon all of the Purple and Whites. All of them flooded out gleefully and all stood looking at the enviroment. Olimar moved onward, going to his house.

"Olimar what are you doing?" Louie questioned after him.

"I'm going to show the Pikmin to my wife and kids, they'll be glad to see me, and the Pikmin!" he shouted back as he walked out of sight.


	2. Olimar Returns!

Pikmin 3; Olimar returns!!!

Olimar's wife, Jane, was washing dishes and humming Ai No Uta, doing her daily routine. Olimar's kids, Ben and Smantha (or Sam), were outside chasing eachother around in a game of tag. Bulbie was asleep, on Olimar's chair in the living room. A knock on the door drove Jane away from the sink. When she opened the door, two Purple and White Pikmin walked in, along with 50 more of their kinds. Olimar came in last, as usual.

"OLIMAR!" Jane exclaimed. She threw herself on him, hugging him as though he was gone for a century, when it was only two months. Bulbie instantly woke up and found the many Pikmin petting him in curiosity. "Sweetie, I thought I'd never see you again, I was so worried. Especailly when you told me that you had been in a mass fight!" she cried out sadly and happily.

"It's all right Jane, I'm fine!" he exclaimed, " I'm glad to see you too, but can you please get off of me?"

"Oh, sorry." Jane stood up, blushing in embarassment. As Olimar got up to his feet, Bulbie charged at him and knocked the spaceman over again. Bulbie constantly whimpered and licked at his face.

"Down , boy, down!" Olimar commanded in a exhausted voice. The dog listened and got off. Olimar now looked both ways, up, and down then finally got up, for good this time.

"Honey, do you wnat to say hi to the kids?" his wife asked. He nodded and went outside, bringing the first two Purple and White Pikmin he had ever met. As Olimar saw his kids now playing catch, he shouted out,

"Hey, can I join?" Ben and Sam wuickly jerked their heads in his direction and ran.

"DAD!" they both exclaimed.

"_Oh no, not again!_" Olimar thought as he was knocked down by his two childeren. The Pikmin just stared at the scene.

"Okay guys, can you get off please?" Olimar asked once again.

"Oops, sorry." they both said. As Ben stood up, he noticed the two Pikmin standing by the door.

"Hey dad, aren't those Pikmin???" he asked enthusiastically to his father.

"Yup, they came all the way from the Pikmin planet." Olimar said, obviously bragging.

"Awww, they're soooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!" Sam said, walking up to the Purple one and scratching it's chin. The Pikmin loved the attention it was getting and rubbed it's head against her arm. "Adorable, simply adorable!" she said.

"Umm, dad?" Ben asked.

"Yeah son?"

"How are these guys breathing, weren't they found on a poisonous planet??"

"Umm, well..." Olimar was unable to answer this question. "Well, it seems that they could breathe two kinds of air!" he concluded, sounding unsure.

Meanwhile at Hocotate Freight...

"Okay, this one is 1,000 pokos, this one was 200." President pointed out to a local banker he had called in. The two particullar treasures he was pointing at were the Comedy Bomb and the Seed of Greed.

"Well, I could only approve one thing by judging all of these treasures you've collected." the banker said. The President looked scared, almost fearful of what the answer may be. "The one thing I approve is... YOU'VE MADE A FORTUNE!!!" President looked proud, almost too proud. "Ahem, yes well, I'll deliver these to HocoBay, see ya!" the banker said as a few men hoisted all of the treasures into 5 trucks. He hopped on one and they drove away.

"A fortune, I've made a fortune." President said to himself. He received a tap on his shoulder. "Yes?" when he turned around, he saw a what looked like a team of scientists.

"Good evening, now we were just walking down the street when your collection of animals has caught our eyes." the first one said, pointing to the deceased Bulborbs and such the ship spat out as well. "I say, where did you find them?" he asked.

"Well, I found them on the Pikmin Planet with my employees James Olimar and Louie Bartlett." the President replied.

"We'll pay you a fortune if you could tell us more about this and take us to that planet."

"How much?"

"100,000,500 pokos." the last one said, holding a calculator. The President's eyes gleamed, this was the beginning of a new adventure.


	3. Training a Dolphin?

Pikmin 3: Training a Dolphin?

Olimar quietly walked around the house. It was 11:00 PM and the kids and Pikmin were fast asleep. Jane was also in a deep slumber. The veteran space farer looked around. Nothing made a sound, except for the Pikmin, who made constant rumbling sounds in the guest bedroom. The Captain was now used to loud noises made by the Ship, Pikmin, and Bulborbs at night on Earth. A telephone shreiked in the kitchen. Olimar raced to it and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"OLIMAR!!" the President's voice shreiked from the phone.

"Woah, calm down, my familie's asleep."

"Sorry, now I need you to-"

"-Go back to the Pikmin Planet and do something to fix some incredibly stupid problem Louie made."

"Nope."

"Wha?"

"I need you to get your butt over here at Hocotate Freight tomorrow. 10:00 AM Sharp!"

"For what?"

"I'll just say to train a Dolphin, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"All right, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Olimar hung up. His eyes bulged out in confusement. Training a Dolphin? Hocotate Freight was a freight company, not a zoo or a aquarium. OThe Captain sighed and walked into his room, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, a heavy weight that slammed his arm woke him up with a start. When he opened his eyes, a Purple Pikmin was shaking his arm, trying to pry the space farer out of bed. Olimar turned around and buried his face in his pillow. Scrawny hands now lifted him off of the matress and carried him off, Olimar not noticing a thing, was still asleep. This time the smell of Eggs and Pancakes woke him up. He was laying on the kitchen floor. He lifted his head and five White Pikmin were standing a few feet away from him. As he stood before anyone found him and walked to the dining room. Jane and his kids were waiting.

Bulbie ran out from under the table (supposedly eating the eggs Ben had on his plate) and whined at Olimar. His face now looked like a cute little Bulborb. Sam was the first to speak. "Dad, your boss called earlier and we tried to wake you up with a Purple Pikmin, but that didn't work." Her voice trailed off into la-la land before returning to normal. "So that's when we sent five whites to get you. It was pretty funny if you saw yourself." A chunck of a Pancake flew out of Ben's mouth as he laughed hysterically. Jane scolded Ben, a clear sign for him to shut up.

"Sorry." Ben chocked out. A few Purple Pikmin ran out of the living room, into the dining room, picked up the Pancake chunk and walked over to put it in the trash.

"Olimar, these Pikmin have been a real help to me this morning." Jane said blissfully, "Before you woke up, the Piks and I began to clean the house, within six minutes the place was spotless." Olimar did nothing but smile. His family did like the Pikmin.

'No one wouldn't like servents.' Olimar thought. And that's when it hit him, servants! The Pikmin couldn't live it like this! If word spread the Pikmin from their natural habitat would be captured, and sold as slaves! He would have to tell his family later, why not now, well, it's 9:30 soooooooo take it away James!

"HOLY SNARGRETS, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!" Olimar shouted as he saw what time it was on the spotless clock hanging on the wall.

In a blink of an eye, a piece of toast dissapeared and a single brown hair floated down where Olimar once was. "You're father looks a bit stressed this morning." Jane stretched and yawned. It was a pretty funny scene. Olimar dashed out of the bathroom, bathed and clothed, ran to his desk, grabbed a cup of coffe, and put on his space suit. Olimar was since promoted to manager of the Hocotate Frieght ship class and had a new space suit. It had three red buttons running down his stomach, various buttons and badges on his sleeves, a blue plastic bag on the left portion of his adomen, and a brighter headlight. Overall, it was a better detailed look of his old suit. The comical thing was, he finished these tasks in under ten minutes. The family clapped, a new personall best, probably a new Hocotate record!

"Olimar, I thought you had a day off from work." Jane complained.

"My boss needed to see me soon. You know President, running arround giving difficult orders to Jim, Dan, and I." Olimar pointed out. He put his right hand in a pocket located on his chest and pulled out his whistle, a shrill cry and a colorful rainbow of color filled the room as all of the Pikmin ran over to Olimar's service. It was 9:45 and Olimar best decided it was time to go. He said his regretful goodbyes and walked out the front door with one hundred or more Pikmin following him. The Hocotate Freight headquarters was not far from the Olimar's, about a mile or two away. (Which is about sixty feet in our terms.) Now a pedestrian, Olimar decided it was best to do what he did best, find shorter routs. After twists and turns and almost five close encounters with cars, Olimar finally made it. 10:00 A.M.

He found the President in the courtyard with Louie, behind them a pool of liquid nitrogen. Both had smiling faces. "President, Louie, why did you drag me here?" Olimar demanded the truth and without hurry, the two employees moved to the side. Olimar looked coutiously at the liquid nitrogen. Nothing seemed to be there, not a Dolphin or Orca in sight.

"Allow me." President said as he took out a remote controll with a single red button on it, simular to one of Olimar's. Within one press, a loud whirring sound blared in the morning sky as a trap door opened beneath the pool. Rocket engines blared as the s.s. Dolphin flew out of the pool and landed five feet from Olimar. The rainbowish coloring emitted from his ship glowed around him once again.

"It was a hard battle to get this thing back." Louie said. "It took about twelve treasures to grab it from the man who purchased it." Indeed, the Dolphin was on display in front of a man's house, he claimed to have built it himself. President and Louie found the Dolphin and tried to reason with the man to give it back. After a few treasures given, the Dolphin was all theirs.

"Which ones?" Olimar asked.

"The Monster Cannon, Rubber Ugly, Olimarinite Shell, Utter Scrap, Feul Resuvoir, Justice Alloy, Flare Cannon, Emporer Whistle, King of Bugs (the man got to have Louie as a personal cook for one day) Taste Sensation, Comfort Cookie, and the Shock Therapist." President listed. The immense wealth someone would have if they purchased said treasures could set them for life. "You ready to fly?"

"You bet I would!!" Olimar blew his whistle and the Pikmin rushed into the Ioninum Jets and Olimar jumped a full six inches to the cockpit. The engine roared as he took off. His beloved ship was back in his possesion.


	4. Pikmin and Olimar Reunite!

(A/N: 'pant' 'pant' Whew! Those Bulborbs chase you forever, I have just enough time to write this. Oh no! HEEEELLLP!! 'ROAAAARRRR!' BULBORB ATTACK!!)

Pikmin and Olimar reunite, Again!

Olimar flew around Hocotate Freight and almost ten minutes after lifting off, the President spoke a message through the Dolphin's raidio.

"Olimar, fly back down here, there are a few guests waiting to meet you and your Pikme, or Pikmini, or whatever!" he spoke through the raidio. Olimar responded positeively and landed next to the Golden Ship. The captain jumped a full six inches to the ground where one lone scientist was waiting for him.

"How can I help you, sir?" Olimar asked.

"Are you Captain James Olimar?" he asked

"Why yes, now if you need a package delivered, we only go up to fifteen lightyears awa..." Olimar was interrupted.

"No, I don't need you to ship a package for me, allow me to clear this conversation up. I am Professor George Nye, head of the Hocotainian Company of Sci-"

"PROFESSOR NYE?! I am a huge fan of your discoveries and work, you inpired me to become a Scientist all along, why did you wind up here."

"Well, a few comorades and I were walking to a meeting downtown, and I happened to notice the animals you have defeated."

"You mean the Pik eaters?"

"Exactly. I was intrieged (A/N: Spelling check please!) by the creatures and bought a few of them and studied them. And when I found the carcass of this gigantic green, shelled animal, I wanted to see the creatures for myself with my team."

"Soooo, you want to go to the Pikmin Planet or E.A.R.T.H. to study the living animals?" Louie asked.

"Yes, my young lad! Now, Olimar, can you escort us over to said planet?" Professor Nye asked.

Olimar sighed and shook his head. "I am sorry Professor, but nothing on Hocotate can make me go back to the planet."

"Why not?"

"Well for one, there are dangerous beasts, number two, there is poisonous Oxygen, and number three, there are meteors the size of houses encirculing the planet itself."

"Then why did you go over there in the first place?"

"Gosh, I reported this on local news, I crashed the first time, and the second I went back to find valubles for the company."

"But you are still living to tell the tale." Prof. Nye saw the unsure eyes of Olimar. "Please, how much would it take you?" he pulled out his check book. Olimar sighed.

Three Days Later...

"Dad, good luck again!" Sam said as she hugged her father on the day of depature. Ben and Bulbie were waiting outside of Olimar's house to say bye. Jane cried a bit and kissed Olimar farewell. The Captain said his regretfull goodbyes as he and the Pikmin went into the dolphin.

"If I don't come back in a year, that means I'm dead." he told his family as he lifted off to Hocotate Freight. He landed on the couryard and the Golden Ship was loading supplies in itself. The five scientists had a ship of their own, a very large-five seater ship apperantly called the S.S. Humpback. "So are we ready to go?" Olimar asked the entire crew.

"We can go in a few minutes, but Louie here needs his cooking supplies." President pointed to a frantic looking Louie, racing back and forth from the main building carrying pots, pans, spatulas, spices, and untensills into the ship.

"What are they?" one of the scientists asked.

"Well, you can't cook without pots and pans are essentai-"

"No, not that, THEM!" he pointed to the Pikmin now entering the Golden Ship.

"Oh those are, Pik-Pik, Olimar help me!" President said.

"They're called Pikmin, you'll be seeing them over at E.A.R.T.H." Olimar pointed out.

"How many kinds are there?" the scientist, appearantly named Prof. David Frank, pulled out a notebook after asking this.

"There are five types that have been interacted with, but studies, wild pikmin tracks, and onion landing marks have made me conclude that there are more than fifteen species." Olimar replied.

"Fifteen? That's phenomenal, that broke the record of the many-subspecied Leons! More than ten, gosh, this is going to be exciting!!"

"We're not going to meet them any time soon," Olimar said, "They are extremely rare and afraid of President, Louie, and myself, so called 'sightings' by Louie have yet to be prov-"

"HEY, It took forever for me to get out of one of their onion sites, oh and could you help me with these alfalfa bags?" Louie asked, pointing at the two foot tall bags. That's about 288 feet to them. Olimar sighed and walked over to Louie with an army of fifty purple pikmin. The scientists entered their rocket just after the last alfalfa bag was packed.

"President can I do the song?" Olimar asked. President sighed as he gave Olimar a CD. The captain lept with joy as he ran over to his ship and slid the CD into the radio. The End Of Day theme played. Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, ded, den, don, don, don, don, did, did, did, did, did, did, did, did, did, did, did, ded-

"ALL RIGHT WE GET IT!" Louie shouted, breaking the CD. He gave the two pieces to Olimar and entered the Golden Ship.

"Awwwwww..." Olimar walked into the Dolphin and turned the engine on. The other two followed and before you knew it, the three rockets lifted off. Hocotate's atmosphere was thin so they did not have any problems getting out of the planet's gravitational pull. "President, Louie, how is everything, over." Olimar called over the radio.

"I WANT TO DRIVE!"

"NO LOUIE, YOU CANNO-"

"I WANT TO DRIVE!!" There was a heated argument between the two space farers about who was to drive...

Olimar's ship lead the way as they slowly went into hyperspeed. The Dolphin's engines went off as the Chronic Reactor fired on and guided the Dolphin through hyperspace. The Golden Ship's beam of purple light turned to green as it too joined the Dolphin. The scientists' ship's rockets turned on then blasted back on joining the rest. Just before Hocotate shriveled into darkness, Olimar looked back at his home world, his family, and his former life as he and the others left.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later...

E.A.R.T.H. was in sight as the three ships slowly pregressed their way past the moon and a stray meteor the size of a mouse. Olimar woke up from a quick nap as the Dolphin's Libra went off and showed Olimar earth was just a few hundred miles away. (In our size) He spoke clearly through the Radio and transmitted his mesage to both ships. "We are going to enter the Pikmin planet's atmosphere, please turn off all electronics and brace for the atmospheric impact." The group did as they were told and before sun up, the three ships were crashing into the atmosphere.

Louie looked nervous in his cokpit, for he was driving with no supervision. Olimar flew next to him and nodded, showing him he was doing pretty well. Louie smiled and returned to driving carefully. Louie was the first to nagivate in the planet, Olimar after, and the scientists last. "Captain, we are above the Perplexing Pool, shall we dive and land?" Louie asked.

"Louie, do you see any Pikmin life anywhere around the water's edge?" Olimar asked.

"Well, I see a dark looking object right where we used to land, shall we investigate it?"

Olimar looked down to see a brownish-gray round object lying dormant on the ground. "Louie, get the others to land in another location while I investigate."

"Why?"

"Because you and the scientists will be in danger if this thing was an infant Emporor Bulbax. Try to land on the area where we found the Yellow Piks, over and out."

Louie hung his head and groaned. "Professors, follow me." The golden ship and the five seater turned around. The dolphin landed smoothly on the ground. The tiny spaceman jumped out and landed directly next to the circular object. Then, without warning, Olimar's eyes bulged as the object grew to become Onion sized and with a touch of his finger, a green Onion burst from the ground, knocking him backwards.

"Holy Bulborbs... It's aaaaaa... GREEN PIKMIN ONION!!" he shouted exiditly. The onion expelled a green Pikmin sprout and grew to a Pikmin size. Olimar plucked the sprout and observed the animal below it. It was the size of a normal Pikmin, of course green, but had grass growing from it's back. It stared at Olimar for a few seconds and slowly, but gingerly walked to his side. He couldn't help his excitement, Olimar jumped five inches and fell back down.

Meanwhile Louie, President, and the group of scientists were'nt having a good time by themselves...

"CRUD! RUN!!" Louie shouted as the group was chased by a fully grown Spotty Bulbear. President fell with a thud, appearantly overheated by his suit. Louie shreiked and tried to carry President, but alas, the man was far too heavy. Without thinking, Louie blew his whistle instinctively and groups of Purple and white Pikmin rushed to his side and jumped on the bulbear. The massive beast tried to shake them off but to it's surprise, the shaken Piks jumped back on and continued to wack the creature. It's eyes soon turned blank as it fell with a thud, knocked out.

"Great Scotts, the Pikmin are more dangerous than ever before!" Prof. Nye exclaimed. "What is this beast called Louis?"

"A Spotty, Spotty, er... OH! A spotty Bulborb! This thing isn't dead though, I know about these beasts and these ones are vertually living dead! They can regenerate their health, but I don't see an Onion arou-" Louie paused when the Pikmin army picked up the fallen Bulbear and began to walk away from the crew. "Hey, come back!"

(A/N: Longest Chapter ever, what about the bulborb you ask? Well, you see it sorta drowned when I jumped in my pool to escape it, no danger now!)


	5. Olimar vs Bulbear

(A/N: Pikmin and Hocotainians, two races, but one team.)

Olimar vs. Bulbear

The Pikmin army that was carrying the Bulbear and the knocked out President were starting to look uneasy. Louie sought to this and walked over to a Purple Pikmin who was walking in front of the group.

"What's wrong with your friends?" he asked, not knowing if the Pik understood him. The Pikmin, to his surprise, used Hocotainian sign language that Olimar taught Louie throughout their earlier journey to communicate without their radios. It technically said (roughly translated): They are starting to feel movement. Louie quickly blew his whistle to the working Pikmin who ran to him in a hurry. The scientists looked up from their notes to see that Louie was running the other direction.

"GANG WAY!" Louie shouted as he jumped over a cave entrance. The scientists were baffled until they saw the Bulbear waking up.

"Louis has a good plan!" Prof. Nye shouted as he ran over to Louie.

"You got it!" the others replied. And you know what _they_ did. The Bulbear sniffed President's KO'ed body, thinking that he was dead and not interested in more cholesteral, moved toward Louie and the gang. The Pikmin squealed and jumped over a high ledge so the Bulbear couldn't reach their lives. Louie and the scientists were handicapted by the higher gravitational pull of the planet, only allowing them to jump two inches (our mesuring size). The Bulbear was again about to chomp on Louie when it was interrupted again! Olimar rocket punched the Bulbear's foot, making it loose balance for a split second. The animal howled with rage at this newcomer.

Seven Green Pikmin ran over to their master and prepared for battle as Louie and the scientists gazed at the new Pikmin. The summer breeze kicked in as Olimar started the brawl by throwing a Green Pik at the monster's eye. The little sprout hung on and punched it as hard as it's little arms could.

"Louie, throw a Purple!" Olimar commanded. Without any hurry, Louie whistled and threw a Flower Purple at the Bulbear, instantly stunning it with the Power of ten Pikmin. Olimar threw his six Pikmin at the creature as he ran to the animal, using his helmet to ram it. The impact now caused the Bulbear to fall to the ground, not KO'ed or dead. As it tried to get back up, Louie threw a white Pikmin at it's eyes. The Poison on the Pik's skin blinded the Bulbear's vision, almost making it loose it's control of it's sensory organs. The Red Spots on it's blackened torso sweated as it threw all of the green Pikmin into a Puddle.

Olimar gasped as he saw the Pikmin, unmoving, underwater. He blew his whistle with all of his might, but no avail. The Pikmin were gone. The Captain howled in rage as he thought he lost the Pikmin. He forced the animal to back into the water with the Two Purples. The animal picked up a Purple in it's jaws but in a flash, the Green Pikmin used their combined force to push the animal back ward, and knocking the Purple out of it's mouth.

Louie unseathed the reducted sized-Justice Alloy the ship shrunk for him and threw it at the monster, making it's body fly through the air and land on an electric gate, the Bulbear's mouth foamed as it got zapped into ash. (no ketchum pun intended) Louie yelped with glee as the White and Purple Pikmin jumped off of the ledge. The Green Pikmin drank some of the puddle water and rejoined Olimar.

"Olimar, that was awesome!!" Louie shouted. Olimar waved his hand.

"Eh, we lost the Bulbear, so that isn't that good."

"Oh well, let's take the President to the onion of those new Pikmin!" Prof. Nye observed the Green Pikmin.

"Well Captain, your new Pikmin species looks like it has moss-like parasites growing out of it's back. Since you discovered them, you make a guess what they're for."

Olimar thought for a moment and replied. "Maybe camoflouge, thanks to their coloring too, they may be able to hide well over here." Olimar gestured to their surroundings.

"Interesting." Prof. Nye concluded, writing it down on his notebook. Louie looked at the Green Piks and blew his whistle. The Green Pikmin jumped on Louie and smacked him with their leafs. Olimar sighed and blew his. The green ones ran over to him.

"You need to learn a new whistle command to earn these guy's trust." Olimar told the rookie. He blew a weird combo with his whistle and three Piks picked up the President while the remaining four ran over to Louie's side. The Green Pikmin cheif walked over to the Purple Pikmin cheif and shook hands, and did the same with the white cheif. Louie lead the way as the President was carried to the Green Pik onion.

"Louie, there's kinda weird about this fan fiction." Olimar told his companion.

"Really? I don't notice anythin' wrong."

"Yeah, but, what happened to the senario level of Pikmin three?"

"Meh, those are wastes of time."

"Hmm, your right."

Before long, the group reached the onion. President was sucked up by the tractor beam and turned into a seed. When it was fertile enough for picking, it was his blue antenne sticking out instead of a leaf and stem.

"Wow." Louie told Olimar. The Captain tried to pull him out of the ground with no sucess. Louie and one Purple Pikmin hung onto Olimar's shoulders as he pulled once more and, "PLUCK!" President stood on the ground, with his suit, body, and everything else still intact, though with a distinct shade of green.

"Louie, god, what happened?" President asked, sitting down and fanning himself.

"Well you passed out and finally MPH!" Olimar held Louie's antenne in annother direction. Instead President listened to a lullaby on E.A.R.T.H.'s radio waves. The plump spaceman hiccuped once and fell asleep.

"All of us like him better that way." Olimar told a confused Louie. He shrugged and put in the Green Pikmin inside of their onion.

"SHOOT! Look at the time!" Louie pointed to a time teller on Olimar's left sleeve. It was seven forty and Bulborbs were starting to awake as they all wandered into the fortress. The Green Pikmin took off in a hurry, leaving Olimar, Louie, President, and the Scientists on the ground.

"Well, we got from there to here." Olimar pointed to the visible ships to the Green Onion site. "So we could do it again."

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, MAN?? WE'RE GOING TO BECOME BULBORB CHOW UNLESS WE GET OUTTA HERE!!" Louie screamed in Olimar. The Captain only smiled and walked over to the stump.

"Louie, Louie, Louie, the Captain allways has a plan." the spaceman in red made a weird whistle sound again and the Purple and White pikmin ran to him and formed a latter of sorts.

"Facinating." Prof. Nye said as he climbed their way back. The group entered their ships as the Pikmin were sucked up by the ships and went to sleep. The Dolphin flew up first and flew over to the President and sucked him up and spat him out to the Golden Ship's open cockpit. The entire team, now in the sky (President technically got thrown by Olimar's ship into Louie's) flew above the large trees, past the clouds, and finally in the vaccum of space, with the Green Pikmin following them.

Tomorrow, however, things on the planet won't be as wonderful.

(A/N: First day ended and a new Pikmin species recovered. The Red, Blue, and Yellow onions were nowhere in sight, however. The native Pikmin weren't there either. Where are those little Piks?)


	6. Squeak Says the Pikmin, part 1

(A/N: ...)

Squeak Says the Pikmin: part 1

The night sky soon turned to day, and the Green Pikmin Onion landed on a spiral landing site. The Dolphin, Golden Ship, and the Humpback followed it down and barely fit in the same area, so much for three ships in one place XD. Olimar was instantly ejected from the Dolphin as it had done before and his two other companions were litteraly spat out by the Golden Ship and were told off by it also.

The Humpback tractor beamed it's occupants onto the warm sand and fired a power sheild around it's engines. Olimar clapped his hands two times beneath the Green Onion and all twentey Green Pikmin poured out of their mothership. The vast tropical area of this area had faded and the plants were replaced with more temperate-ish plants like more grass and pine trees.

Louie stood on the Golden Ship's tractor light and a screen appeared on the front edge of the light. Louie pressed the image of the number fifteen on two screens. Fifteen Purple Pikmin jumped out of the exhaust of the ship, along with fifteen whites. "Captain, can you send me the whole Pikmin count." Louie asked.

"Sure." Olimar pushed the third button on his suit and a screen appeared in Louie's helmet. The total was seventy. Louie's eyes bulged and he counted. Fifteen Purple, Fifteen Whites, and Twentey Green Pikmin. Along with twenty free.

"Hey, Olimar?"

Olimar was beginning to throw a Green at a pellet posy when he turned around. "What do you need?"

"Check this out." Louie sent back the report. Olimar soon did the same thing Louie did when he found out. "Did you leave twenty Greens left planted?"

"No, I plucked all of them, nine pellet posies and a small bug made the population." Olimar stood there for thirty seconds and said, "It's not possible unless..."

"...There are more Pikmin out there??" Prof. Nye finished for him.

"Well, yes."

"The total Pikmin count also may be malfunctioning." President added.

"Nope, this thing was upgraded three times before and now it counts more than seventy. It must be right." Olimar told him.

"All right, should we LOOK for these new Pikmin??" Prof. Frank said.

"Well, it can take hours just to find one." Louie said.

"So? We went here to observe wildlife, we'll look." he said. He started out into the wilderness and dissapeared, his Orange headlight out of veiw.

"We'll have to go after him." Olimar said. He whistled to all of the Pikmin and ran to the trail Prof. Frank ran off to. Louie and the rest of the croony followed him until they stopped at a cave enterance. After that, it was a dead end.

They were incased in a large discarded container, the cave enterance was a small hole. "You think he..."

"I don't know, but we'll have to make sure." Olimar said. The Golden Ship's explorer pod was instantly detatched from it's main body. It flew to them in a second and scanned the cave enterance.

"Known hazzards: Explosions, Fire, Electricity, and earthly matter." It said. "And why haven't you used me more often, seriously!" it shouted.

"Keep your nosecone on. You're coming!" Louie said. Olimar braced himself and leaped in, Louie next, President, Prof. Nye, then the rest of the scientists. The Pikmin stood for a split second and lept in.

(A/N: Alas! A duo chapter, the very first too. When the gang enters a cave of any sorce, the chappie ends and the cave sublevels are seperated into mini segments. The entire cave is in another chapter and the secrets will be revealed.)


	7. Pikmin info Volume 1

(A/N: This little guide will let you know a bit more about the Pikmin found allready. The next chapter will contain information about the pikmin from this page.)

Pikmin 3 Encyclopedia Vol. 1

Pikminicus Family

Pikminicus puniceus

Purple Pikmin: These Pikmin are one of the two types that are adapted to live underground. They are the only type of Pikmin that have noticable hair on their head. They are 10 times stronger and heavier than other known Pikmin species. To reproduce, these Pikmin turn one of their kind into eight red, yellow, or blue Pikmin via Queen Candypop Bud, the new Pikmin are then chucked at a Violet Candypop bud, where they are turned into Purples. The hairs they have are used to sence vibration underground and use their large bodies to squish most enemy creatures and prey. They only leave caves when conditions are too severe and they must trudge on and find a new cavern.

Climate: Preffers Cold areas  
Prey: Boss Animals: Animal Size: Large to Gigantic  
Speed: Low  
Weight: Ten Grams  
Hight: Two Inches

Pikminicus niveus

White Pikmin: This Pikmin species evolved in the same enviroment as the Purples, but they took completely different paths of evolution. They have small, scrawny bodies in response to the Purple Pikmin's massive girth. Their eyesight is allways 20/20 vision no matter what consiquense as opposed to the Purple Pikmin's poor eyesight and need for touch to speculate what their enviroment is. The white Pikmin are the SMARTEST pikmin ever known and learn from their mistakes, can recognize their own image in a miror, defend fellow Pikmin, and most of all, identify animals that they had met before. Whites are resistant to poison and are poisonous themselves, most live and evolved at toxic areas. Their 20/20 vision has another properity, they can see through walls and see underground. They are the fastest of all Pikmin and have reached speeds of 15 miles and hour.

Climate: Preffers Temperate areas  
Prey: Terrestrial Animals: Animal Size: Small  
Speed: High  
Weight: One Gram  
Hight: One and a half centimeters

Pikminicus vegita

Green Pikmin: This Pikmin has been reccently driven to extinction due to large animals. It has been revived by Captain Olimar, however. It lived previously in unknown areas of the world. It has evolved to have a symbosis with a parasite related to it's Destiny Captor ancestors. It attatched grass to the parasite, giving it the look of grass. It's green pigment is driven by the leaves it eats. The green Pikmin are also resistant to water and are stregnthed by it because of it's connection with plants and earth.

Climate: Preffers Tropical areas  
Prey: Terrestrial and Water-based Animals: Animal Size: Medium  
Speed: Medium  
Weight: One gram  
Hight: One inch, one centimeter


	8. Squeak Says the Pikmin, part 2

(A/N: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! During the latest E3 conference, Pikmin 3 was announced by the great Pikmin god himself, Shigeru Miyamoto! I hope they consider THIS idea!!)

Squeak Says the Pikmin: part 2

o Kingdom of Battle o

Sublevel 1

The Explorer Pod descended down the thin passageway, past stalactites and stalactmites, dodging falling rocks, and finally settling on a flat area. Olimar, Louie, Presidents, Professor Nye, the Scientists, and the Pikmin fell out of it and landed in a heap.

"Ah! The sweet sensor sight of a cave." the Ship said, "All right, you guys, let's get to work and to find Professor David Frank."

"Louie." Olimar said.

"Yes?"

"Why did you remove the rock on the nosecone?"

"I dunno, I needed it for soup." Louie said. Olimar slapped his helmet and shook his head.

"Yeeacch." Prof. Nye said, throwing a small spider off of his helmet. "This place is filthy!"

"I know! But so MANY treasures are scattered in here!" President yellped. He saw a small chip of plastic, ran over to it, and hugged it.

"Is he allways like this?" Prof. Nye asked Olimar.

"Yeah, but I have to work with this guy every weekday, so consider yourself lucky."

The Pikmin stood idle until a Dwarf Green Bulborb wandered into the base. The Pikmin attacked it full force. The power of fifty killed the monster almost instantly. Olimar whistled the Pikmin onto his side and commanded them to break down a gate while he walked down a passageway.

"I'll see you guys later." Louie said. The rookie found another gate and climbed over it. President had the ship absorb the plastic which it named, "Small Symbol of Greed."

"So I'm stuck with you guys." President said. Professor Nye hopped over a gate and ran away, while the other scientists whistled and sat.

Olimar walked down the dark passageway. His treasure detector was pinging louder until he stopped in front of a fully grown Green Bulborb. It had acid running down it's sides, prefferably the same acid the Smoky Progg had. The Captain jumped back when his detector pinged as loud as possible. The Bulborb stirred and it's large eyes turned and looked at Olimar.

"Oh, shi-" he was cut off by the roar the creature made. It charged full force at him, missed, and fell. Olimar ran down the passageway, franticly trying to make it back to camp. The acid Bulborb missed him time after time and hit the walls. Bolders fell from the sky and one fell on top of the animal, killing it instantly. But Olimar's fight was far from over.

A rock fell from the sky and landed behind him. It rolled down the passageway right after Olimar. It was like a scene from Indiana Jones.

"Gotta get back!" he shouted. The gate was in visible sight, he lept up and clinged onto the fabrics that made the gate. He climbed as fast as possible and landed back down. The President, Prof. Nye, and the Scientists haven't walked one meter when he fell face down onto the ground.

"Olimar? What happened?" President yiped.

"Nothing, just don't go THAT WAY!" he sighed, falling onto the ground. Olimar was a hard working 40 year old man, his three fluffs of brown hair had started to turn gray just a few weeks ago. It is only natural for him to be tired.

President looked in one of the cracks in the wall and saw the boulder, crushed by the collision. He shivered.

Louie was currently punching away electrical traps, over sized wires and television antenneas usually generated large amounts of electricity. Louie, unlike Olimar, was a 22 year old man that usually "goes with the flow" and saw that problems usually solved themselves. That was before the Titan Dweevil abducted him.

Thoughts ran through his head as he jumped up and down on a wire. He was blamed for controling the Titan Dweevil when Olimar bravely went to rescue him, but it was not so. Louie was stuck on the sticky adhesive skin oils the Titan used to attatch objects on it's body and only could be freed if the animal died.

He pushed away his pointless thoughts after he walked out of the area. Captain Olimar took his idle Pikmin and shoved down the massive wall by throwing Purple Pikmin onto the top. The Bulborb that chased him was now desinigrating in it's own acid and the treasure that laid beneath it was an old Dollar Bill. President took the Pikmin and ran over to the treasure.

As expected, he collected the money as Olimar found the cave exit. The ship absorbed the pitiful treasure and flew over to the exit.

"Louie, it's time to leave." Olimar stated via radio.

"Got it Captain." Olimar gathered his croony and jumped in.

o Kingdom of Battle o

Sublevel Two

The classic scene of the group of spacemen falling into the cave was relived as they did that again. Olimar gathered everyone just moments before the ship shouted "FINAL FLOOR!!"

The cave was very small, one lone arena was there. There was nothing to be seen, not even the web of a Longlegs.

The team started to move when Olimar extended an arm backward. "It's not safe." he stated. James ran to the arena with no Pikmin behind him. The treasure guage pinged louder and louder until he stood directly in the middle. An Emporer Bulbax jumped out of the soil, but it was not looking for a meal. It roared and shook it's massive head and globs of saliva rained across the cave.

Olimar was thrown back when the animal pushed him aside. It looked like he would become crushed until he noticed something on the nose of the Bulbax.

Professor David Frank hung on with his life and pounded the animal with his free hand. "Captain Olimar, am I glad to see-eee-e y-you!" his words were interrupted as the animal jumped up and down. "I found this brute above ground, he was harrasing a few Nosed Pikmin. So, I defended them and slapped this thing on the lip. It turns out when it gets mad, it burrows back down."

Prof. Frank's orange headlight barely shone, or at least wasn't comprehensible by Captain Olimar when he was thrown about. "Hold on, I'll get help!!" Olimar yelled.

"I've been doing that for the past twentey three minutes!! I think I can handle five more!"

Olimar ran back to base, the Pikmin were standing idle as usual and ran to Olimar as soon as he tweeted the whistle.

"Anything interesting over there?" Louie asked.

"Well, if you consider Professor David Frank being harrassed by an animal forty times bigger, yes, I would suppose so." he answered. "Now, all of you spread out on the outer arena and distract the bulbous animal." The scientists ran forward to help their colleague, President was a bit hesitant at first, but Louie dragged him by his antennae and threw him into the arena.

Olimar followed suit afterward, with the fifteen Purple Pikmin. Louie stared at the tounge, it was long and slimy, but when prepared correctly, it was a delicacy. President ran around the small legs of the Emperor Bulbax, getting it's attention by rocket fisting the toes. Prof. Frank saw his opprotunity and jumped off of the creature, he felt a sharp pain afterward, for he had hit his entire body on the cave walls. The animal seemed to be free and roared in victory.

Olimar threw all fifteen Pikmin onto the animal's head in seven seconds, smoke puffed out of the animal's body, coming out of ALL openings as it fell down onto the floor, shrinking to the size of an Orange Bulborb.

Captain Olimar jumped in pure glee. The Explorer Pod flew over to Prof. Frank and sucked him in. "What are you doing with him?" Prof. Nye asked nervously.

"Well, he cannot move anymore, so I will have to assist him to the surface of the Perplexing Spring." it snapped.

"It looks like this cave is finished." Louie said. President shoved him aside, and with great strength, pushed the Bulbax carcass aside and took out the treasure beneath it, a headband.

"Sooo, we went down a cave, searching for Professor David Frank, battled an Emperor Bulbax, and only came back with a stupid piece of plastic, an overgrown Poko Check, and a large headband that I see every day?" Olimar shouted.

"Pretty much." President said proudly. Olimar tackled him and started to tell him off when the Explorer Pod absorbed the two brawling spacemen and their calleagues. It's propeller started spinning at a fast rate as it flew back to the surface.

Treasures

Small Symbol of Greed: Seventeen Pokos

Currency's Paper: One hundred Pokos

Hair Holder: Twentey Five Pokos

Total: 145 Pokos

Pikmin Deaths: 0

_Perplexing Spring_

The gang fell back in the landing site, apperantly, just before an event happened. When Olimar stood up, an army of twentey Red Pikmin were swarming a Red Bulborb. It didn't manage to kill any of them, for they all dodged it's attempted mouth grabs. "Mega Tweeter, On!" he commanded his suit's internal computer. His whistle glowed as he grabbed it. With one mighty blow, all of the Pikmin abandoned their fighting post and ran over to their former master's side.

The Green and Red Pikmin both stared at eachother and backed away, dividing the group slightly. So the leaders have Red, Green, Purple, and White Pikmin.

"So...Professor David Frank, we could've stayed up here, but you decided to wander off, come with me into the Humpback and we'll discuss what was your true drive." Prof. Nye stated at his partner. He nodded and followed him into their large rocket.

"Yeah, now I think I'll find these guy's onion and give 'em a Pikmin count, see ya!!" Olimar said. He soon defeated the Bulborb with ease and commanded the Pikmin to carry the carcass.

"This is going to be a long expidition." Louie sighed.

(A/N: Bad attempt of cave format, eh? No worry, all kinks and retar-er-wacked out stuff will be fixed as soon as this fic is completed.)


	9. Finding the Awakening Wood

(A/N: Red Pikmin, finally an origonal. But Olimar isn't half over his expidition. That's right, there are twentey chapters of this story.)

Finding the Awakening Wood

The Bulborb carcass was absorbed by the smartly placed Onion. It stood on a ledge that Olimar couldn't reach without climbing a twig. The onion expelled twelve seeds and puffed out it's regular glitter and smoke. Olimar didn't bother to pluck, he whistled and the sprouts jumped out of their growing spots.

Smiling, the Captain checked the entire Pikmin count by looking above the onion. These odd machines/motherships would tell the number of their occupants with not numbers, but letters. The Hocotanian Alphabet was no different than ours, just that they were pronounced differently. For instance, Peanut Butter is jibberish in Hocotanian and the correct way to say such a word is to say Dftbyw Gywwfq. The number of the letter would represent on number, while another seperate letter would represent another, for example, G is the seventh letter of the alphabet, and Z is the twentey seventh, added together is thirty four. But the letters Olimar saw were shocking. ZZZZ. 108 Pikmin.

Added by the number Olimar had at his disposal, 32, the entire population would be 140 Pikmin in all. More than E.A.R.T.H.'s magnetic field would allow the Onion to let out. (Notice this chappie has a lot of math, but it isn't much if you are above a fourth grade level in Math) He also noticed it was twentey more than he produced last time.

Professor Nye and Professor David Frank were in the main lounge in the Humpback.

"...So, what you're saying is that the Bulbax dragged you deep into the ground after you decided to help the so called, 'Nose Pikmin?'" Prof. Nye questioned.

"Exactly the point." he answered.

"Well, I believe you, but if something like this ever happens again, please contact us by radio as soon as something odd begins to happen."

"But the magnetic field drowns out calls when your not in the same sublevel."

"Who told you that?"

"Louie."

"Okay, I trust Louie."

"Okay."

"Well, I suppose this conversation is over."

"Yup, it is."

"All right, Professor, see ya." Prof. Nye took the transporter outside and his colleague followed suit.

Olimar returned with no Pikmin and sat down in the warm sand. He checked his watch, it was 7:00 P.M. E.A.R.T.H. time and 1234 Hocotanian Time. Knowing that sundown was less than twentey five minutes, Captain Olimar ran up the slope leading to the campsite. Louie, and the others were waiting.

"What happened there?" Louie asked, "Did you loose your pikmin already?"

"Nope, just put them back into their onion. I suggest we should lift off now, rest after that attack." he suggested. With one blow of his whistle, the idle Pikmin ran into their respective sleeping quarters.

"End of day, in five, four, three, two, one..." Olimar said. He lead the team over to the ships and ran to the Dolphin. President and Louie ran into the Golden Ship, and the Scientists ran off into the Humpback. All three lifted off and didn't look back.

the Next Day...

The Dolphin steered itself as Olimar prepared his breakfast, Hocotanian Space Noodles. He always hated eating these. They had all of the nutrients one would need to survive, but they got plain nasty a few weeks later. Since water here was a bit too poisonous, the noodles had liquid already inside of them. Although Louie is a great chef, the teleportation beam between the Dolphin and the Golden Ship was damaged during hyperspace.

The three rockets buzzed past forests until they found a serene area between two large forests. It was revatively small when looked upon by us humans, but to them, it was as large as a Hocotanian Disneyland.

It was the Awakening Wood, one of the most deceiving areas in the entire planet, though calm on the outside, some of the largest animals were just below the surface, making this area just as dangerous as any other place.

(A/N: Okay, now two chapters made in one day, this and the Squeak Says the Pikmin part 2. Looks like my ride is here, bye.)


	10. Evolution's Hardest Turn

(A/N: All right, a mystery is about to unfold, dun, dun, DUUUUNNNNN!)

Evolution's Hardest Turn

The weather has vastly changed in the Awakening Wood. Olimar jumped out of his ship only to see gas pipes bursting from the ground, emitting their poisonous fumes. Everyone else followed behind him. Unlike the other pipes Olimar had encountered, these ones looked like they can not be defeated or shut off, they also had a perculliar watery color. They were immortal to Pikmin attacks.

"Louie, run back to the ship and bring out a White Pikmin." Louie did as he was told and brought back the white sprout. "All right, if this works, we are safe as the ships, if it doesn't, we're dead." Olimar explained. "So, no pressure."

He took the Pikmin around the stalk and threw it at the fume. When it made contact with it, Olimar, Louie, and the President all were shocked. Instead of usually standing idle next to it, the Pikmin started to run around frantically, it was panicking as though it had seen a Mitite, the only animal known to scare a Pikmin.

"OLIMAR, CALL IT BACK!!" Louie shouted frantically. Olimar blew his whistle and the Pik ran back up to him and shivered.

"It seems that this isn't poison at all." he said. "It's more like a certain scent...or a fume that does something to their innards, but whatever it is, it seems to block our view and our exploration space."

"You are inferring that the White Pikmin doesn't like the smell? And that's it?" Prof. Nye asked.

"Well, I don't know. Louie, take out a Green, let's see if it works."

"You got it!" Louie took out a Green Pikmin. Olimar threw it and the Pikmin did the same as the white. Louie blew his whistle and brought back the green. Olimar commanded for a red, and it too did the same as the other two Pikmin. In frustration, Olimar threw his whsitle on the ground.

"Okay, this is our final chance, it's a long shot, but it might just work." Olimar said. "Louie...retreive a Purple Pikmin." Purple Pikmin were not immune to any element the other's stood a chance against. However, it may work. Louie threw the Purple to Olimar.

This time, Olimar had to chuck the Pikmin with both hands. It thumped against the ground and wasn't effected. Instead, the Pikmin ran to the gas and seemed to feed off of it, the intense smell attracted the Purple closer. When it ran back to Olimar, it ran as fast as a White Pikmin. As though the massive bulk of it's body was a feather.

"The Purple Pikmin...feed on the gasses." Prof. Miramontes said, obviously intruiged.

"So it seems. It looks like this is an all Purple investigation." Olimar announced. Taking fifty Purples and putting the other three Pikmin back into their respective onions, they set off into the rest of the Awakening Wood, or as Olimar will now call it, Deceiving Forest. Venturing forward, Pikmin and Hocotainian moved into a small area that had a collection of spoke marks. Some disgusting fluids freely flowed in random places and there were signs of some sort of struggle in the area.

Several plants were bent and torn apart, large imprints lay close on the ground, and most perculliar of all, flower petals and small, Pikmin-like footprints were scattered in some places and dissapeared.

"Olimar, isn't this the place where the Bulborb and those two other munchkins were sleeping?" Louie asked, holding a Purple Pikmin close to him.

"Yes, but what happened to the Bulborbs." Usually, this area held a fine collection of Bulborbs of all kinds, but now, nothing was there. Professor Nye shreiked and as every one whiped their heads around (including the Pikmin) they saw the unpredictable.

A Pink Onion had landed right on top of him, and it's pink light emitted right on him.

"Olimar." he whispered frantically, "what do I do?"

"Just look up and say the letter of how many Pikmin you want to take out." Olimar said.

In a random choice, he picked the letter "D" and four Pikmin zoomed out from the onion. Prof. Nye looked in complete horror. They weren't scary, or anything, just the beading eyes followed his every move.

"A Pink Pikmin colony." Olimar said. Louie had been right about the Green and the Pink Pikmin. "Louie, what others did you say there were?"

"Orange, Light Blue, and Shadow."

"Just as I thought. The Pikmin are making a comeback, it seems that evolution is taking a dramatic course as soon as I set foot on this planet." Olimar said.

"What do you mean?" President asked.

"Louie, you, and I have altered the natural order, and now, we're seeing the effects."

"What's so horrible about it?"

"I fear that as the bottom of the food chain, hence, the Pikmin are rising, the members on the top of the food chain are becoming more large, and, maybe, powerful. The struggle here was obviously a result of a large animal attacking the world above it's habitat. We're soon going to be observed as small game."

"The Pink Pikmin seem docile, though. They don't look like they've suffered a large fight in years." said Prof. Nye, looking up at the onion. "It said it had ZFD, which is 39."

"Yes, we don't know their powers yet, because evolution has probably just created most of the new species." A loud roar filled the skies as birds flew in fear. "No..." Olimar didn't get enough energy afterward to finish his sentence. The Pink Pikmin ran back into their onion. The ground shifted and churned like a depressed mass. The Purple Pikmin all kneeled down, ready to fight to the death.

The ground opened and all sorts of critters ran out of the small hole, seemingly to escape the gasses. Mitites and Honeywisps ran or flew frantically and the nearly fearless Dwarf Bulbears also ran for their lives. Bursting from the hole as it expanded were the Emperor Bulbaxes and Bulborbs, they all avoided the Pikmin and Hocotanians as they tried to follow the other animals.

Olimar looked to his feet and saw the ground cracking. He opened his eyes fully, exposing his pupils as he shouted at his team, "RUN!" As they moved, the ground that was behind them was chucked out of it's usual space and flew into the sky.

They ran faster and faster, until they reached the ships. One gigantic boulder fired itself out of the massive gaping hole and a creature composed of ectoplasm jumped out and roared. It was a Titan Waterwraith. It met it's new challengers with a roar. Olimar crouched down like the Pikmin, also ready to fight.

(A/N: Suspensful, eh?)


	11. Waterwraith Finished

(A/N: Another boss battle with unexpected consequenses)

Waterwraith Finished

It rolled it's one gigantic boulder around like a huge wheel, aiming to destroy the Purple Pikmin and their leaders. Olimar whistled at all of the Onions and at the Ship and twentey Red, Green, and White Pikmin flowed out, ready to help their master. He connected several Purples into a single chain. The Titan Waterwraith was hit by a barrage of Purple before it toppeled off of it's rollers.

Louie shrieked. The now occupant-less rollers were headed toward the Scientists, President, and himself. The other Purple Pikmin jumped into the sky and ground-pounded the rollers. The rock exploded and a single jewel fell out of the reckage. The Wraith roared in pure agony, unlike giving up like it's smaller counterparts, this animal fights back without it's rollers.

It punched away six Red Pikmin, making four loose their flowers, and the other two to die in the toxic fumes nearby. The huge hole in the middle of the area was the animal's base. It was large enough to jump inside to rest and to jump back out. Olimar pulled back his fist, and charged the rocket fist action as fast as possible. The Wraith was heading toward the other Pikmin.

In a split second, Olimar tossed a Purple Pikmin in front of him and punched it into the air. It flew as fast as a bullet and penetrated through the animal's arms just before it stomped on the others. It's entire arm was cut off from it's body and one single hair from the Purple Pikmin's head was lodged inside of the gooey stub of the arm. It was now defenseless.

"FIRE!" Louie commanded the Purple Pikmin. They each chucked two Red Pikmin at the Wraith's eyes and face. The Titan Waterwraith roared and tried to use it's defenseless stub-arm to whipe away the Pikmin. It's stupidity gave Olimar seven seconds to fire two more Pikmin. He punched a Purple to dislodge it's arm, but failed until the Pikmin bounced off of the ground and dislodged the left leg inside. It lost balance and fell in the hole.

"Louie, use the Pikmin Chain to finish him." Olimar said. Louie was closest to the hole and he did the same as Olimar. Louie connected several Purples and threw the chain in the dark hole. Before they knew it, they heard an ear-splitting scream before all of the Pikmin were chucked out of the cave by a small explosion. Luckilly, none died from that.

The Ship detached the Research Pod to absorb the jewel that was named, "Won in Battle". The team headed back toward the ships when the Wraith climbed out. It's sides were all gone, but it balanced on it's remaining leg.

It shrieked like a banshee and small animals that were still scuttling inside of the hole absentmindedly turned into one replacement leg and one replacement arm. This animal had the ability to control nature by sound.

"OH MY GOSH!" Prof. Nye shrieked. Olimar ignored him and used one split-second to anilyze the animals that formed the arm and leg. Whiskipillers and Mitites created the leg, while one Dwarf Bulborb and a few Flint Beetles made up the arm. Olimar commanded the Pikmin to run back into the ships, besides the Purple Pikmin, which he commanded to run into the Dolphin.

Olimar began to run to his rocket. "OLIMAR, DON'T LEAVE US!" Prof. Miramontes protested. Olimar spoke through a speaker to communicate back.

"Don't worry, just stay behind the rockets, it'll take a bit before it can jump out again." the Dolphin lifted off and flew over the Wraith. Like King Kong, it swiped at the rocket that defied it. The Dolphin slammed into the creature in a few on-purpose crashes. Several animals flew off and died, leaving the Wraith middle finger and thumb-less.

Olimar flipped a switch and instantly dematerialized and rematerialized in the cargo hold, picked up two Purple Pikmin, and rematerialized back in the main cockpit. He jumped out and with a grim facial expression, fell down exactly above his opponent.

(A/N: It isn't over yet, but I have the urge to scream in japaneese, "WATASHINAN SHINEN SHENZU!!")

"PIKMIN PUUUNNNCCCH!" Olimar's fists glowed as the rocket fists punched the Pikmin inside of the animal as his fists connected with it's head. It roared in agony as it's face glowed from the power of the punch and as the Pikmin cut through it's transperant organs. Louie, President, and the Scientists covered their eyes as the animal exploded with a large glare of light shooting up into the sky.

Olimar was sent flying back to the campsite along with the two Pikmin. The Dolphin nearly crash-landed with out a pilot, but fortunately landed upright next to the hole. Large glops of goo fell from the sky along with the shrieveled remains of the animals that acted as limbs.

Olimar sat up as his team ran over to him. "Olimar, you should have done that before!!" Louie said in amazement. "I mean, you were like some hero that could punch the heck out of some person named Black Shadow!!"

"I forgot what that dude's name was." Olimar said.

"Was it Captain Eagle or something? I don't remember either." Louie replied Olimar laughed before falling over with exhaustion.

(A/N: F-Zero Falcon Densetsu reference!! Hahaha. I gotta get off of YouTube more often!)


	12. Pikmin info Volume 2

(A/N: Same drill)

Pikmin 3 Encyclopedia Vol. 2

Pikminicus Family

Pikminicus Rufusiarre

Red Pikmin: These Pikmin are the more aggressive types of the species so far and are resistant to fire or buring objects. Olimar discovered these Pikmin first on his first visit to the planet and are the most widespread and the strongest, having learned much from Olimar as given them a few tips in survival. They have long, pointy noses that are used to poke animals, sense vibration, communicate, and to extract the oxygen in fire to weaken it so much that it is nothing but an image to them. Their noses also filter exess body heat when approaching very hot items such as hot metal. When in combat, the reds target the pressure points of a certain target to kill it much faster than most other Pikmin.

Climate: All  
Prey: Terrestrial Animals: Animal Size: Medium to Large  
Speed: Medium  
Weight: One Gram  
Hight: One Inch, one Centimeter

Pikminicus puniceus

Purple Pikmin: These Pikmin are one of the two types that are adapted to live underground. They are the only type of Pikmin that have noticable hair on their head. They are 10 times stronger and heavier than other known Pikmin species. To reproduce, these Pikmin turn one of their kind into eight red, yellow, or blue Pikmin via Queen Candypop Bud, the new Pikmin are then chucked at a Violet Candypop bud, where they are turned into Purples. The hairs they have are used to sence vibration underground and use their large bodies to squish most enemy creatures and prey. They only leave caves when conditions are too severe and they must trudge on and find a new cavern.

Climate: Preffers Cold areas  
Prey: Boss Animals: Animal Size: Large to Gigantic  
Speed: Low  
Weight: Ten Grams  
Hight: Two Inches

Pikminicus niveus

White Pikmin: This Pikmin species evolved in the same enviroment as the Purples, but they took completely different paths of evolution. They have small, scrawny bodies in response to the Purple Pikmin's massive girth. Their eyesight is allways 20/20 vision no matter what consiquense as opposed to the Purple Pikmin's poor eyesight and need for touch to speculate what their enviroment is. The white Pikmin are the SMARTEST pikmin ever known and learn from their mistakes, can recognize their own image in a miror, defend fellow Pikmin, and most of all, identify animals that they had met before. Whites are resistant to poison and are poisonous themselves, most live and evolved at toxic areas. Their 20/20 vision has another properity, they can see through walls and see underground. They are the fastest of all Pikmin and have reached speeds of 15 miles and hour.

Climate: Preffers Temperate areas  
Prey: Terrestrial Animals: Animal Size: Small  
Speed: High  
Weight: One Gram  
Hight: One and a half centimeters

Pikminicus vegita

Green Pikmin: This Pikmin has been reccently driven to extinction due to large animals. It has been revived by Captain Olimar, however. It lived previously in unknown areas of the world. It has evolved to have a symbosis with a parasite related to it's Destiny Captor ancestors. It attatched grass to the parasite, giving it the look of grass. It's green pigment is driven by the leaves it eats. The green Pikmin are also resistant to water and are stregnthed by it because of it's connection with plants and earth.

Climate: Preffers Tropical areas  
Prey: Terrestrial and Water-based Animals: Animal Size: Medium  
Speed: Medium  
Weight: One gram  
Hight: One inch, one centimeter

Pikminicus Insperatio

Pink Pikmin: The Pink sprouts are most commonly called, Insperations by Olimar due to their amazing ability to talk to other Pikmin and get them to fight harder and faster. They also have the ability to coax animals to sleep by chanting the Pikmin tounge over and over again. When affected by the Ultra Spicy Spray, the Pink Pikmin will attack and inspire like maniacs or members of a cult. They also perfer to live in small groups with only ten outside at a time for safety reasons. Almost all Pink Pikmin are female, and it doesn't really matter due to the fact that they reproduce A-Sexually.

Climate: Warm or temperate areas  
Prey: Terrestrial Animals: Animal size: Small to medium  
Speed: Medium  
Weight: One Gram  
Hight: One inch, one centimeter


End file.
